1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage containers for cosmetic materials and utensils and more particularly to storage containers for cosmetics having multiple pockets for sorting and storing cosmetics and personal articles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Holders for organized storage of tools and equipment for ready access have been devised for the convenience of craftsmen. A number of such tool holders have been designed in the form of attachments to be mounted on a bucket or the like for convenient transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,551, to Lindsay, discloses a tool holder and storage device comprising a tubular cloth panel that drapes and conforms over the inside and outside surfaces of a bucket, with pockets sewn onto the inner and outer flaps of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472, to Dent, discloses a tool holder comprising a cloth panel arranged to surround a bucket, having pockets sewn to the outside of the panel, and provided with snap hooks for suspending the tool holder from the handle of the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,447, to Fleming, discloses a tool holder to be supported on a bucket, the tool holder having an interior leaf and an exterior leaf, both leaves being provided with pockets for holding tools and the like.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 388,919 and 396,912, both to Maire, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 345,237, to Stein, show tool carriers containing pouches for holding tools and articles designed to be draped over a bucket.
Such tool carriers are generally held in place on the bucket or the like by the weight of the tools contained in their pockets or pouches and do not require separate fastening elements to secure them on the supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,724, to Gardner, discloses a container for holding drumsticks comprising a cloth cover for a drummer's stool having a depending skirt with pockets sewn onto the outside of the skirt.
A number of containers have also been devised for holding cosmetics, toilet articles, and game articles for convenient transportation and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,401, to Blackman, discloses a foldable container comprising a dual layer of cloth with panels of stiffening and/or shock absorbing material positioned between the layers and pockets sewn onto one of the cloth layers. The container is designed to fold up with the pockets on the inside and is provided with a drawstring and/or hook and loop fastener to hold the container in a closed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,315, to Berry et al., discloses a roll-up carrying case for cosmetic articles and the like comprised of a cloth panel having one or more pockets sewn to the panel and extending the entire length of the panel. Holes are provided at intervals along the panel for inserting clips to divide the single pocket into two or more separate pockets for holding articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,396, to Rabinowitz, discloses a holder and carrier for toilet articles having a flexible band that can be formed into a circular, self-supporting shape with pockets on both sides thereof for holding toilet articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,941, to Henderson, discloses a bingo bag, made of quilted material to be self-supporting, provided with interior pockets for holding implements useful in playing bingo and a drawstring closure at the top.
However, the containers described in the prior art do not provide a self-supporting unit that has pockets for conveniently holding personal articles such as cosmetics and the like on a vanity table or bathroom counter. Accordingly, a need has continued to exist for such a self-supporting container for cosmetic articles and the like.